Mothers Day
by SAR132-4
Summary: A One Shot of Jules visiting her mom's grave during Mother's Day, and getting some needed advice.


**A/N, Ahh! It's spring time in Maryland, the birds are chirping, the sun is shining and the smell of Fan fics are in the air. Oh, and its Mom's Day! :D Happy Mothers Day everyone! and b/c it's mom's day, I'm writing a Jules fan fic. It's serious, and kinda sad, and it's a one shot. Btw, I have no clue when her mom died, and where, so I'm just gonna say that her mom died while the family was still in the city. So read, review and enjoy!**

**-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/***

Her mother died in a car accident when she was 38 years old, and when Jules was only 8.

She sits there at the city cemetery for the longest time, practically becoming a statue on the stone bench. In her hands is a bouquet of tulips. On the headstone in front of her is the engraving:

_Isabel Julia Callaghan March 16, 1940- May 14, 1978_

Her mom died on Mother's Day, how ironic. She looks up across the street and at the small rundown playground, there are a few kids on the swings, and mothers chiding them as they try and climb the rickety support beams. It led her to wonder, 'Why would anyone want to put a cemetery next to a _playground_?'

But every time a child squealed in delight as their mother picked them up in a big hug, it felt as if someone slapped Jules in the face. It brought back so many memories of her child hood, not all of them necessarily pleasant. She looks at the flowers in her hands, tulips, her mother always loved flowers, planting them or just buying a bouquet now and then. Jules on the other hand, hated flowers, especially when they were wilting and dying in a vase. Her mother used to do up Jules's hair in intricate braids, or pig tails. This, of course, brought about endless teasing from her brothers, and usually ended in one, or all of them getting nosebleeds within a span of 5 minutes.

'_Hey mom, it's been a tough year_,' she thinks. A small part of her wonders if she's already off the deep end, she meant to ask Dr. Luria, or at least the Sarge if talking to a person who's already dead meant that you were crazy. Of course, Sarge said once that people grieve in different ways; this was just her way of coping with the loss of her mom, nothing more, and nothing less.

She imagines her mom's voice and her face framed by long brown hair practically the same color and length as Jules's. '_Tell me about it hon_,' her mother "says".

Jules reflects on her long and hard year, the calls, the team and the injury. Her thoughts rest on one person out of the whole year, Sam. She goes over everything about him, his eyes that flash with intensity like chips of aquamarine, his nonchalant attitude that only wore off when they were on a call but always seemed infuriatingly stuck in place when talking about their relationship, and then the break up, and the fact that Sam seemed to have found a new girlfriend overnight.

A small part of Jules wanted Sam back, wanted to have something to do at night other than priming her drywall, or painting the walls with Santorini Sky. A larger part wanted her to move on; you can't break the rules for long and expect to get away with it. Yeah, this time the Sarge listened, and how reluctantly, accepted your explanation, but next time, there isn't gonna be a second chance.

Then there was the incident a few days ago when they had to work overtime, Sam had called someone, someone that Jules, through her years of training to know a person's thoughts by body language, knew was a female friend who Sam currently was in love with.

The look he gave her at debrief felt like a bullet to the heart.

'_He's just making you jealous,_' her mother consoled.

'_Ri-ight,_' Jules replied mentally with a light snort.

'_Trust me; this is how your dad and I met, he's still in love with you, he just wants to see how you'd react if he "moved on"_,'

'_Wait, dad and you met because you were _jealous_ of him?_'

'_Yep, and I bet that's what Sam's doing right now, trust me, it happens all the time_,'

'_Thanks mom,_'

'_Hey, that's what I'm here for, so, speaking of your father, how is he?_'

'_He's fine, he went a bit crazy when I got shot, and he practically attacked Sam when he heard that Sam had left me unprotected,_'

'_Sounds like something he'd do, how are your brothers?_'

'_Jake's in Alberta working on the oil fields, Fred's helping dad out on the farm, Rob's out in the Yukon raising sled dogs and George is in Vancouver working as a business man,_'

'_They ever visit?_'

'_George visited with Dad during Christmas because he had a business deal to make with a big company, but everyone else hasn't visited in a while._'

'_No one wants to visit their mom?_'

'_They're pretty close to you; they just don't want the memories,_'

'_I'll trust the person who profiles people as their career,_'

Her phone rings, the shrill chirp bringing her out of her conversation, she answers it. It's the Sarge.

"Hey Jules," he says on the other end of the line, "Spike's throwing a party at his house for his mom, you want to come?"

Jules accepts the invitation, "Sure, I'll be there in 5."

She hangs up and puts the tulips on the grave.

'_See you later mom,_'

**-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/***

**So that's it =3 hope you liked it, I may have a chapter for "We Aren't Safe" or "SRU Chat Room" up soon, idk. Just want to say that losing any family member during the holidays is pretty hard, I lost my grandma during Christmas, and trust me nothing really was ever the same. So I hope you enjoyed the fan fic, you see that greenish button on the bottom that says "Review This Story/Chapter"? Well I want you to click it and write what you think about the story in the pop up box, do that and no one gets hurt ;) well, until next time all faithful fans, cya!**


End file.
